¿Angel?
by Shadowmew
Summary: Ultimamente Naruto no se ha sentido muy bien,¿Quien le ayudara? Kyuubi se ha convertido en Angel y tiene que cuidar a alguien muy especial XD Capitulo 5 Up!Un Ángel Pervertido!.SasunaruGaarax? Please reviews!
1. Chapter 1

**Mi segundo fic Sasunaru, la inspiración me pesco por sorpresa y aquí esta, pensé que no volvería a escribir un fic Yaoi pero surgió la idea, este fic no será muy largo, aproximadamente tres capítulos, pero tratare de hacerlo interesante ;) espero que disfruten su lectura y please dejen reviews!**

**¿Ángel?**

**Capitulo 1 Aléjate de Mi.**

_Ven abre tus alas, vamos por el cielo azul_

_Me pregunto ¿Donde estas tu?_

_Ven abre tu corazón y déjate liberar_

_Deja que tus lágrimas sean acariciadas por el viento _

_Una vez más te estoy buscando ¿Por qué no estas en el cielo?_

_Dime pequeño ángel ¿Qué haces en la tierra si estas tan triste?_

_Solo puedes estar en la tierra si tienes a alguien que proteger_

_Dime,¿A ti quien te protege?_

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

El sol brillaba tenuemente mientras que las nubes viajeras continuaban su camino, los colores se mezclaban en el cielo dejando ver un hermoso atardecer.

Naruto permanecía recostado inmóvil en el pasto, su semblante dejaba ver que no se sentía bien.

Es todo muchachos pueden retirarse… ¿Oigan donde esta Naruto?

-Seguramente habra ido al baño, refunfuño la pelirosa, no se porque te preocupas tanto por el Kakashi- sensei, solo tiene un leve resfriado.

-Lo más probable es que ya se haya ido a su casa, bueno, hasta mañana, adios Sasuke-kun.

Desde que Sasuke había regresado a Konoha muchas cosas habían cambiado, Sakura había perdido el interés por Sasuke al ver que para nada le hacia caso y ahora era novia de Neji, Naruto se había vuelto serio y retraído, Sasuke no había cambiado en nada su personalidad, pero si había algo que no había cambiado en esos años (ahora tenían 16) era la rivalidad entre Sasuke y Naruto.

-Kakashi, ¿Crees que el este bien? Miro con preocupación el vengador a su maestro.

El Jounin de cabello plateado rió para sus adentros, su ex -alumno le había confesado sus sentimientos hacia Naruto así que no se le hacia extraña tanta preocupación.

Le gustaba hacer sentir a Sasuke que no se interesaba por Naruto para así acelerar un poco el proceso ya que la relación entre los muchachos empezaba a cansar, tanta rivalidad no podía ser cierta.

-Naruto sabe cuidarse solo Sasuke, debe estar bien, después de todo solo esta resfriado. "no creo que te necesite"

El vengador refunfuño ante la última frase, no le había gustado para nada ese comentario.

-Ire a buscarlo… tengo un mal presentimiento.

-Como tu quieras, Kakashi esbozo una sonrisa picaresca que no pudo ver Sasuke, -Las cosas que hace el amor- hablando de eso, se me hace tarde para cenar con mi Iru-chan.

- Ya te has vuelto descarado, (Celos XD) Saludas a Iruka sensei de mi parte.

-Kakashi se sonrojo…pero no por ello hiba a dejar de contraatacar, Ok y tu me saludas a Naruto.

Después de la amistosa despedida Sasuke empezo oficialmente la búsqueda de _su _Naruto.

La noche había cubierto ya el bosque donde entrenaban y Sasuke no había logrado encontrar a Naruto, el Uchiha empezaba a desesperarse, ¡Cuando encuentre a ese dobe me las va a pagar!

De pronto tropezó con un bulto en el suelo, escuchando un leve quejido provenir de el, al instante se dio cuenta que se trataba de su compañero de equipo.

En ese momento lo único que paso por la cabeza del Uchiha fue llevárselo a un hospital pero no consiguió tocar a Naruto.

-No me toques, lárgate de aquí Sasuke.

Los ojos negros se encontraron con unos ojos rojos brillantes mirándole en la oscuridad, Naruto ya no estaba en el suelo.

-Es demasiado rápido_… ¿Naruto se está convirtiendo en el Kyuubi?_

-Vete mientras puedas Sasuke, no podré controlarme para siempre.

La noche sin luna no favorecía al Uchiha, escucho unos aleteos como si unas enormes alas se batieran y vio lo que le pareció un ser alado desaparecer en el firmamento.

¿Qué rayos era eso?

Al día siguiente Naruto no asistió al entrenamiento y Sasuke tampoco lo hizo, el Uchiha había ido al apartamento del rubio para esperarlo.

El apartamento estaba muy desordenado, habían varios cristales rotos y marcas de arañazos por todas partes.

-¿Qué tanto hará Naruto aquí solo? _O tiene una gran furia contenida o se esta transformando en Kyuubi no hay más opciones._

El vengador bostezo dejando salir unas pequeñas lagrimillas, estaba muy cansado.

Pasaron lentamente las horas, el anochecer llegaba nuevamente, El Uchiha se había pasado el día viendo tele y comiendo diferentes tipos de Ramen instantaneo, se preguntaba como Naruto soportaba comer lo mismo siempre, muerto de aburrimiento tomo un libro "Memorias de un shinobi" _parece interesante_, se tiro sobre la cama de Naruto y poco a poco sin darse cuenta se quedo profundamente dormido.

Mientras tanto una escalofriante figura le miraba a corta distancia.

_Sasuke…eres un idiota, no debiste haber venido._

Continuara.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi! He tardado un poco en actualizar¡Gomen! Este capitulo me parecio extraño inclusive a mi, creo que tengo exceso de imaginación, espero les guste, gracias por sus reviews!**

**Cualquier duda, critica o aclaración dejen review que saben que me encantan, weno, see ya!**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Capitulo 2 Cambios extraños que hay en mí.**

_Yo que antes era amante de la sangre y de la muerte he cambiado._

_¿Quien se iba a imaginar que un demonio pudiera enamorarse?_

_Todos estos años lo he extrañado, pero el no sabe de mi existencia._

_Es realmente extraño lo que puede provocar en uno 16 años sin libertad._

_Creo que por fin me he vuelto loco_

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sasuke dormía tranquilamente sin sospechar que Naruto lo observaba visiblemente fastidiado.

_Sasuke es un estupido, ahora si demuestra que se preocupa por mi, debió demostrar sus sentimientos cuando tubo su oportunidad, aunque ahora no importa, no puedo corresponderle, yo no puedo sentir nada por nadie._

**Flash Back**

Los ojos almendrados miraban con tristeza a Naruto comprendiendo lo que sentiría ella si estuviera en su lugar.

-¿Hay alguna forma de componer el sello vieja Tsunade? Desde que se rompió el sello no he podido dormir y ya no se que es lo que siento, estoy asustado… incluso los sentimientos que tengo hacia cierta persona parecen desaparecer poco a poco.

-Lo siento, esa parte del sello se rompió, es la parte que no permite que los sentimientos de Kyuubi y los tuyos se mezclen, me temo que esa ira, odio, dolor y frustración que sientes todo el tiempo son de el.

-Aunque te quiera mucho Naruto no hay nada que yo pueda hacer, si intento reparar el sello lo más probable es que falle y muera en el intento, siento tener que decirte esto pero cuando ese sello termine de romperse los demás también empezaran a hacerlo provocando tu muerte, la única forma de evitarlo es que aprendas una técnica para suprimir tus sentimientos, Irán desapareciendo hasta que pronto no sientas nada.

-Estar muerto en vida o morir… susurro el ojiazul mientras derramaba las que creía serían sus últimas lágrimas. Vaya suerte la mía. Supongo que es como dice Neji, cosas del destino.

**Fin Flash Back**

Naruto entro al baño y se miro en el espejo, tenía que hablar con Tsunade urgentemente, la noche anterior algo le había sucedido, había cambiado, su piel estaba totalmente pálida y sus ojos ya no eran azules ahora eran rojos, tenía garras y las marcas de kyuubi no estaban en sus mejillas, sin mencionar las enormes alas negras parecidas a las de los murciélagos que ahora tenía, lo único que no había cambiado en el era su pelo rubio.

De pronto se sintió muy cansado, sus ojos empezaban a cerrarse, se mojo el rostro con agua fria tratando de reanimarse, empezó a sudar frío al sentir un enorme dolor en su abdomen, lo unico que pasaba por su mente era salir a conseguir ayuda.

-No puedo salir así, si alguien me ve diría que soy un demonio e intentarían lincharme, puedo utilizar Genjutsu pero no creo tener chakra suficiente para llegar hasta el despacho de la vieja Tsunade.

-¿Naruto?

La voz de Sasuke resonó en los oídos del rubio que lo escuchaba como un eco distante, el dolor lo había invadido nuevamente y vomito una gran cantidad de sangre, lo ultimo que vio al desmayarse fue la cara de un asustado Sasuke.

El vengador se acerco a la tenebrosa criatura y al notar su cabello rubio se dio cuenta de quien era.

-¡Kuso¿Naruto que te sucedió?

Al ver la sangre se dio cuenta de que algo no marchaba bien y con horror descubrió que unos ojos rojos se habían abierto y le miraban con curiosidad.

-Sasuke… ¿Qué haces en mi casa? No tienes nada que hacer… ¿Cómo por ejemplo ir a entrenar?

-¿Eh? El vengador se mostraba confundido¿De que hablas mírate en el espejo pareces un demonio, y vomitaste sangre necesitas ayuda.

-¿Eso? Jejeje es solo Gentutsu, estoy practicando esta técnica para asustar a Konohamaru ¿Qué te parece?

Naruto fue rodeado por una nube de humo y volvio a tomar su apariencia normal a la par que la sangre desaparecía.

-Dobe… No deberías hacer eso me tenias muy preocupado.

-¿En serio? Bueno, creo que es hora que vayas a tu casa ya esta anocheciendo.

-Sí, nos vemos mañana en el entrenamiento…

El Uchiha desconfiaba de Naruto, antes de salir de la casa echo una mirada al rubio sin que este se diera cuenta, con su Sharingan descubrió que el que le estaba hablando era Kyuubi quien había montado una actuación bastante convincente utilizando un Gentutsu muy poderoso.

El vengador salio de la casa a toda velocidad en dirección al despacho de la Hokage.

Al poco tiempo el escuadrón ANBU rodeaba la casa de Naruto.

-¿Qué es lo que piensa hacer Tsunade-sama? Pregunto nervioso Sasuke temeroso de que algo malo le pudiera pasar a Naruto.

-Sí Kyuubi ha buscado una manera de controlar a Naruto lo más probable es que haya encontrado una forma de romper los demás sellos, Lo que debemos hacer por ahora es intentar desmayarlo y ver la condición del sello. Aunque debo advertirte que si durante la pelea llega a sacar la séptima cola tendremos que matarlo por el bien de todos.

Sasuke trago saliva¿Por qué ahora que había comprendido lo que sentía por el rubio tenía que pasar esto?

Los ANBUS lanzaron bombas de gas pimienta y después de un corto silencio la casa empezo a incendiarse para sorpresa de todos.

-¡Tengo que entrar! El miedo se hacía presente en la cara del vengador.

-¡Uchiha Sasuke ven inmediatamente aquí, es una orden!

Pero Sasuke no le hizo caso a su Hokage y entro en la casa donde vio a un muy divertido Naruto con apariencia de demonio jugando con una granada en la mano.

-Uchiha Sasuke… Te estaba esperando, esos ojos que tienen son muy fastidiosos, si no te hubieras dado cuenta nadie lo habría hecho.

-Maldito Kyuubi¿Qué le hiciste a Naruto?

-Hace meses que he ido dominando su cuerpo y su mente… ¿Hasta ahora te das cuenta? Pense que eras más inteligente.

Sasuke empezo a toser a causa del humo, no había tiempo para conversar, pronto todo sería consumido por el fuego.

-¿Qué piensa hacer Uchiha¿Salvar a tu rubio? Llegas demasiado tarde, a mi no me vas a poder enamorar nunca, jajajajaja

-¡No te burles de mi odioso animal! Haré que compongan el sello y nunca más volveras a aparecer.

-juju el vengador se molesto, creo que no sabes con quien hablas mocoso, si realmente piensas que puedes vencerme estas muy equivocado.

-Ya lo veremos…

Sasuke tomo una pose ofensiva, para su sorpresa el Kyuubi parecía no tener ganas de pelear.

-Lo siento mocoso, sera en otra ocasión, hay muchas más cosas en esta vida que pelear todo el tiempo, bueno, te dejo un regalo de parte de Naruto y mio, jejeje.

-¡Demonios!

Kyuubi tiro la granada en dirección a Sasuke y Kyuubi tomo nuevamente la apariencia de Naruto desapareciendo de la vista del moreno.

Sasuke cerro los ojos esperando una explosión que nunca llego y se dio cuenta que el kitsune había utilizado todo el tiempo un Gentutsu avanzado, en realidad la casa nunca había comenzado a incendiarse.

Salio de la casa perturbado por lo que había vivido, todo había sido tan real, inclusive había sentido que el humo le asfixiaba.

Tsunade y los demás ANBUS también parecían confundidos.

La Hokage maldijo por un momento, -Ese infeliz de Kyuubi estuvo jugando todo el tiempo, aplico una técnica muy parecida al Tsukiyomi sobre nosotros.

Sasuke conocía muy bien esa maldita técnica, aunque intentara negárselo se sentía asustado del gran poder de ese demonio.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Mientras tanto en otra parte Naruto sonreía feliz comiendo un helado de fresa despreocupadamente.

-Ahora que tengo tu cuerpo he pensado bien las cosas y he decidido que no quiero volver a pelear con nadie, quiero tener una vida pacifica lo que me queda de existencia, por eso no he matado al mocoso ese de Sasuke, porque quiero estar en paz contigo Uzumaki Naruto.

Naruto escuchaba atentamente las palabras del Kyuubi encerrado el ahora en la gran celda que el ocupaba.

-¡Pero Kyuubi! Protesto Naruto visiblemente enojado, me estas robando mi vida¡Estas cometiendo una gran injusticia!

-Lo se¿Pero tu padre no fue injusto con ambos¿Cómo te sientes ahí encerrado? A mi debió matarme y a ti dejarte una vida normal eso hubiera sido lo justo. Además, no hay nada que yo pueda hacer para cambiar las cosas, el sello se ha invertido totalmente y el que ha sido sellado dentro de su mismo cuerpo has sido tu¿Me tengo yo la culpa? No. Fue culpa de tu padre por no pensar en las consecuencias a largo plazo.

Naruto comenzó a llorar, sus sentimientos habían regresado hacía unas cuantas horas y se sentía el ser más infeliz del planeta.

Kyuubi se agarro el pecho sintiendo el dolor de Naruto y dejo caer unas lagrimas,-Lo siento Naruto, yo he cambiado en estos años, me he arrepentido de las cosas malas que hice en el pasado ¿Sabes? No me tengo culpa de mi naturaleza y creo que yo también tengo derecho de arrepentirme.

Naruto se seco las lagrimas, sintiendo una sensación muy extraña, Kyuubi había cambiado realmente, podía sentir que sus palabras eran sinceras.

-¿Hablas en serio?

-Sí, Soy el Kyuubi ¿recuerdas? Yo no me ando con bromas.

-En ese caso, si ya cambiaste¿Por qué estabas provocando a Sasuke?

-jajaja es muy sencillo, el me cae mal, solo quería darle un susto, además no puedo ir a todas partes diciendo que he cambiado, si alguien se entera solo se burlaría de mi.

-¿Por qué te cae mal? Pregunto Naruto alzando una ceja confundido.

-Facil, el creido ese, se ha burlado de tus sentimientos desde hace mucho, ese estupido me hace rabiar, no se como es que te gusta.

-¡Callate ese es asunto mio! Dijo un Naruto muy ruborizado.

-¿Estas realmente enamorado de el verdad?

O/O ¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Es facil, puedo sentir como los latido de tu corazón incrementan cuando hablo de el.

¿Naruto se mostro extrañado, acaso Kyuubi sabía lo que era estar enamorado?

-¿Te has enamorado alguna vez Kyuubi? Pregunto zorrunamente el rubio.

-Sí. Pero ese no es asunto tuyo, jejeje.

El kitsune termino su segundo helado mientras conversaba con Naruto, tomo una mochila con algunas pertenencias del rubio y se dirigió a las afueras de Konoha.

-Iremos unos días de campamento mientras las cosas se tranquilizan, pensare alguna forma de que ambos podamos obtener lo que queramos. ¿De acuerdo?

Un leve Sí en forma de susurro llego a las orejas del kitsune.

-¿Qué te pasa Naruto?

Es solo que estaba pensando en lo solo que debiste sentir aquí todo este tiempo, Así que yo no era el único que se sentía así.

-Será mejor que te duermas mocoso, necesitaras ahorrar energías mientras te acostumbras a tu nueva forma de vida.

-¿A que te refieres?

-A que no puedes comer, ni hacer necesidades básicas adentro, solo dormir.

-¿Qué?

Al escuchar el grito del rubio Kyuubi solo rio al pensar la tortura que sentiría su contenedor al pasar tanto tiempo sin ramen.

Ambos permanecieron en silencio hasta que el kitsune preparo las cosas para acampar.

El demonio miro las estrellas y sintió el fresco aroma del bosque, hacía mucho que no regresaba a su hogar.

-Tanto tiempo sin verte… me parece increíble estar aquí de nuevo.

Acampo alado de un lago, una vez que desempaco las cosas encendió una fogata y aso unos pescados, era realmente útil tener manos.

Se acerco al lago y miro su reflejo iluminado por la luna llena, no se explicaba como es que había tomado esa apariencia, ya no parecía un zorro, había cambiado hasta el punto de parecer una especie rara de humano-vampiro que le desagradaba en absoluto.

-Me recuerda al estupido de Sasuke…susurro para no despertar al rubio que al parecer hacía ya bastante tiempo se había dormido.

-¿Acaso me estoy convirtiendo en otro demonio?

**Continuara….**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi! En este capitulo he salido de la monotonía y escribí algo diferente, espero que les guste, por favor reviews!**

**Capitulo 3 El Juicio**

¿Acaso me estoy convirtiendo en otro demonio?

Kyuubi empezó a toser, repentinamente sintió un dolor agudo en su abdomen y vomito una pequeña cantidad de sangre. Con asombro se dio cuenta de que el sello en su abdomen empezaba a brillar, uno de los nueve sellos se había roto totalmente.

-¡Rayos¡Naruto¿Estas bien? Responde…

-¡Kyuubi, la celda se esta inundando con sangre¡Me llega hasta la mitad, haz algo pronto!

Kyuubi empezó a vomitar más sangre y sin poder evitarlo se desmayo quedando tirado en el suelo junto a un gran charco de la vital sustancia.

-¿Dónde estoy?

Al abrir los ojos Kyuubi se dio cuenta de que estaba frente a su antigua celda, en su interior Naruto le observaba asustado.

-¡No quiero morir así! Dattebayo ¡Tu eres el unico que puede hacer algo!

-Estoy muy debil para hacer algo, además ¿Qué podría hacer? Nuestros órganos vitales están siendo molidos por dentro por el sello, moriremos muy pronto, no hay nada que hacer.

Naruto no podía creer que ese cretino zorro se diera por vencido tan fácilmente.

-¡Tu eres el poderoso Kyuubi¡No puedes rendirte ahora! Debe haber alguna forma de sobrevivir… por favor inténtalo.

Kyuubi vio la gran tristeza en los ojos de Naruto, el rubio no quería morir, tenia razones validas, estaba enamorado y aun le faltaba mucha vida por delante.

El zorro demonio soltó un suspiro, en el fondo sabía que se hiba a arrepentir de lo que hiba a hacer.

-Naruto, cuando despierte me voy a teletransportar al hogar de todos los demonios, ofrecere mi vida por la tuya…mientras tanto tu saldras de la celda, no quiero que digas ni una impertinencia ¿Entendido?

Naruto empezo a temblar ante la idea de ir al infierno, por otra parte se sentía totalmente conmovido, el si le importaba a Kyuubi y mucho.

El rubio movio la cabeza afirmativamente y trago saliva, después de eso Kyuubi desaparecio.

El demonio empezo a hacer varios sellos y después aparecio en una cueva oscura y silenciosa.

Ante ellos se encontraba el demonio de cinco colas Houkou, su apariencia era la de un perro enorme y feroz.

-Al fin llegaste Kyuubi, yo sere tu abogado¿El es tu contenedor? Se ve que es un buen chico, seguramente ganaremos el juicio, eso te lo aseguro.

Naruto estaba extrañado, para ser un demonio era demasiado amable, había muchas cosas que no entendía, el infierno no era como el imaginaba.

-Houkou-sama, muchas gracias por defenderme¿Cuándo se llevara a cabo el juicio?

-No tardara mucho, en una hora más o menos.

-Etto, Houkou-sama ¿De que se le acusa a Kyuubi? Pregunto Naruto con miedo.

-Kyuubi ha decidido intercambiar su vida por la tuya y en estos casos se debe ejecutar un juicio para ver que sucedera con el alma de Kyuubi¿Sabes? no es comun que un demonio ofrezca su vida por la de un humano, debes ser alguien muy especial chico.

Naruto no supo que decir y se quedo en silencio, después de todo Kyuubi no era tan malo como aparentaba.

Repentinamente aparecio ante ellos un pequeño tejon de siete colas.

-Es hora de tu juicio Kyuubi-san, el honorable juez Nekomata los espera en el salon de la eternidad.

Al entrar a la corte Naruto no pudo creer lo que veía, ante el había una corte llena de humanos y en el centro precediendo el juicio un enorme gato blanco con tres ojos amarillos, pero lo que no podía creer es que Yondaime fuera el abogado en contra de Kyuubi y su cliente fuera nada más y nada menos que el burlon de Shukaku.

-¡Orden en la sala! Favor de tomar asientos y guardar silencio, esta corte entra en sección, la corte de las ánimas en contra de Kyuubi el zorro demonio de nueve colas.

-Humano, sera mejor que te sientes con el jurado, por lo que más quieras no hagas ruido, aunque esten muertos, son almas peligrosas indico Houkou al rubio.

-Kyuubi-san se le acusa de querer intercambiar su vida por la de un humano, en este caso su contenedor¿Cómo se declara?

-Me declaro culpable su señoría.

-¡Maldito zorro, se supone que des pelea, no que te dejes ganar fácilmente! Chillaba histerico Shukaku.

Yondaime trataba de tranquilizar a su cliente, el juez no parecía muy contento con su actitud.

-Shukaku usted a traido a juicio a Kyuubi alegando que sería peligroso que el diera su vida por la de un humano¿Que pena cree que deba imponersele?

-Mi cliente quiere que se le condene a pasar trabajos forzados en el inframundo durante mil años.

Houkou no se veía contento¿Para que quería esa ridicula sentencia el mapache demonio, en que le beneficiaba?

-¡Protesto su señoría¿Qué daño puede hacer que mi cliente de su vida por este chico?

El juez Nekomata cerro los ojos tratando de pensar en la explicación más certera.

-Debido a que los demonios debemos crear un equilibrio en el mundo humano no podemos desaparecer de sus vidas totalmente, por eso a Kyuubi se le impuso el castigo de convertirse en el demonio murciélago para reaparecer el equilibrio perdido.

El zorro ahora comprendía lo que pasaba, se le había enjuiciado con anterioridad y no lo había sabido, las reglas del inframundo eran difíciles de comprender.

Yondaime sonrio, sabía que tenía el juicio ganado, por fin podría vengarse de quien le arruino la vida.

-Tomaremos un descanso de una hora.

¡Yondaime! Chillo Naruto mientras le daba un golpe en la cara al exHokage¡Eres un maldito no debiste hacernos esto a Kyuubi y a mi.

-¿Después de tantos años es así como me saludas hijo?

-¿Hijo? El rubio estaba totalmente confundido¿¿tu eres mi padre?

Yondaime sonrio y abrazo a Naruto-Todos estos años te he extrañado, si no fuera por Kyuubi no hubieran pasado tantas desgracias.

El rubio salio corriendo del lugar dejando solos a Kyuubi y a Yondaime, tenía que asimilar las cosas.

_-Maldito zorro_

-_Maldito humano_

Salio del salón y guiado por la curiosidad entro a otra habitación más grande de color gris, mientras caminaba en el concurrido cuarto se dio cuenta de que había muchas personas esperando en fila su turno de ser atendidas, se tropezó con alguien, se llevo una gran sorpresa al reconocerlo.

-¿Haku?

-Naruto-kun¿Cómo has estado?

-¿Haku, que haces aquí? Pensé que estarías en el cielo.

-Estoy aquí porque estoy esperando sentencia junto con Zabuza-san, hemos estado todos estos años en el puragatorio y si tenemos suerte después de este juicio iremos al cielo ¿Qué me cuentas de ti?

-Estan juzgando al demonio que tenía en mi interior porque decidio cambiar su vida por la mía y al parecer esta prohibido.

-En ese caso, como tu demonio esta haciendo algo tan noble deberían convertirlo en ángel ¿No crees?

-No se como funcionan las cosas en este mundo señalo Naruto mientras negaba con la cabeza.

-Tranquilizate, se que todo va a salir bien, te deseo lo mejor Naruto-kun, tengo que irme.

-¡Adiós y buena suerte!

Naruto regreso a la corte, vio que su padre estaba sentado conversando con Kyuubi, al parecer habían aclarado sus diferencias.

-Ahora entiendo zorro, tu solo cumplías con tus obligaciones y yo con las mías, podemos estar en paz.

-Lo mismo digo humano, estemos en paz.

Estaba feliz de que esos dos se entendieran..

El rubio esbozo una gran sonrisa indicando que todo estaba bien.

-Ve a sentarte hijo, el juicio va a volver a reanudarse.

Nekomata entro al recinto al parecer ya con una resolución, Shukaku estaba impaciente, quería ver sufrir a su eterno rival Kyuubi.

-El jurado a decidido que no puedes seguir siendo un demonio, se a aceptado tu petición, el humano regresara a la tierra una vez que se termine de firmar los papeles correspondientes.

-¡Estúpido gato de porquería¿Por qué no haces justicia?

Nekomata fulmino a Shukaku con la mirada- En cuanto a ti mapache impertinente regresaras a tu contenedor ahora mismo.

Naruto abrazo efusivamente al zorro quien no pudo ocultar su sorpresa.

-Gracias Kyuubi-sama.

-Kyuubi-san, es hora de irnos, tenemos que firmar los papeles señalo el perro demonio.

El zorro demonio le dedico una sonrisa al rubio y luego agito sus colas a modo de despedida mientras desaparecía tras una puerta roja.

-Gracias por todo, mocoso.

**Continuara…**

**¿Que les parecio? Dejenme un review y dejenme saber ;) See ya!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4 Un nuevo inicio**

**Hi! El capitulo anterior fue muy raro y sacado de la realidad¡Gomen! Quería hacer algo interesante para variar, en fin este capitulo también es raro, así que porfa acostumbrense XD más adelante viene el lemon, espero no decepcionarlos, see ya! Gracias por sus reviews!**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Naruto abrio los ojos pesadamente un nuevo día comenzaba.

-¿Eh¿Kyuubi¿Qué paso?

El rubio se percato enseguida que se encontraba en su casa, se levanto rapidamente e inspecciono su cuerpo, ya no tenía el sello.

Entro al baño y al mirar su rostro en el espejo descubrió que ya no tenía los bigotes en sus mejillas.

-No fue un sueño… ¿Entonces que sucedió con Kyuubi? Tengo que hablar con la vieja Tsunade.

Estaba a punto de salir cuando se percato de que había alguien en su casa.

-El chakra proviene de la cocina.

Al asomarse a la pequeña cocina se dio cuenta de que Sasuke estaba dormido en el comedor, al parecer se había dormido mientras calentaba agua para prepar te.

Naruto lo veía a distancia con una sonrisa en el rostro,- Sasuke se ve tierno cuando esta dormido.

De pronto se escucho un sonido agudo, el agua de la tetera ya había hervido.

Sasuke abrio los ojos peresozamente y quedo impactado al ver a Naruto mirandolo.

-¿Naruto?

-Hola Sasuke… ¿Qué haces en mi casa?

El rostro de Sasuke paso a mostrar una mueca de disgusto.

-Dobe, hace una semana que desapareciste y aun así me preguntas que hago aquí, yo estaba… preocupado por ti.

El rubio se sonrojo ante las ultimas palabras de su rival.

-Pense que yo no te importaba.

Sasuke se levanto y para sorpresa de Naruto lo abrazo fuertemente mientras susurraba en su oido.

_-Nunca vuelvas a abandonarme._

Después de eso Sasuke se aparto un momento de Naruto y miro fijamente sus ojos azules dudando si Naruto le correspondería.

Naruto acerco su rostro al de Sasuke, por unos instantes ambos sintieron sus alientos para después comenzar un beso suave y lento.

Sasuke se separo repentinamente algo no le había gustado.

-¿Por qué tus labios saben a sangre dobe?

-Es una larga Historia… pero primero debemos ir con Tsunade tengo algo importante que decirle sobre Kyuubi.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-¿Qué yo que?

-Sí, tu te convertiras en un angel guardian.

-Firma los papeles y el convenio estara hecho.

El kitsune miro los papeles con recelo, las letras eran muy pequeñas.

-Bueno, no tengo nada que perder.

Sumergio su pata en la tinta para después imprimirla en el papel.

-Muy bien, empezaras hoy mismo, dirigete a la aldea de la arena, allí habra alguien esperandote para indicarte quien sera la persona que custodiaras.

POV Kyuubi¡Que fastidio!

Nekomata agito sus colas irritado¿No crees que se te esta olvidando algo?

El kitsune se le quedo viendo pensativo-Creo que no.

-La decima clausula especifica que tendras que abandonar tu forma de demonio para tomar la apariencia de un angel, toma el pergamino que esta en el cajon derecho de mi escritorio y haz el jutsu que ahí se indica.

Kyuubi hizo lo que se le ordeno rezongando y con cara de pocos amigos. Una nube de humo lo cubrio y la transformación ya estaba lista.

Su apariencia humana no dejaba nada que desear, su cabello era castaño oscuro liso con una coleta larga, sus ojos rojos y la piel morena, alto de estatura y con marcas de bigotes en sus mejillas, estaba vestido con un traje negro parecido al de Gaara.

-No esta mal, que sea angel no significa que me vea cursi.

Se teletransporto a la aldea de la arena, era de noche y el viento nocturno le hizo comprender que no estaba solo.

En el techo de una casa alguien le observaba, el le miraba atentamente desde la calle.

-He venido a guiarte, no tengas miedo.

-No le tengo miedo a nadie.

-¿En serio? Creo que empezamos mal, mi nombre es Haku.

-Yo soy Kyuubi… me da igual si nos llevamos bien o no.

-Eras un demonio…eso explica tu carácter, en fin, sígueme, yo también tengo cosas que hacer.

Haku Saco unas enormes alas blancas y le indico a Kyuubi que se sujetara de su mano.

-¡Estas loco! Yo prefiero ir caminando, tengo dignidad.

-Te apena tocar mi mano ¿verdad? No seas timido, no muerdo ;)

-¿Eh¿Por qué yo no tengo alas¡No es justo!

-No hagas berrinches, si quieres tus alas primero tienes que ganartelas.

-¿Qué tengo que hacer para ganarmelas? Kyuubi arqueo una ceja desconfiado.

-Bueno, tienes que hacer meritos, completar misiones y ese tipo de cosas.

-Bah… era más interesante ser demonio.

Kyuubi tomo la mano de Haku, el kitsune se sonrojo al instante.

-¡Llevame¿Qué esperas?

Haku rio mientras emprendía el vuelo, pronto llegaron hasta un gran edificio.

-¿Es este el lugar?

En el balcon del segundo piso un chico pelirrojo miraba hacia el infinito.

-¿Ves al chico pelirrojo de ahí? Su nombre es Sabaku no Gaara, te encargaras de cuidarlo.

Kyuubi trago saliva, no podía creerlo.

¿De tantos lugares y tantas personas porque el?

-Una advertencia, no te encariñes demasiado con el.

-¿Si no que puede pasar?

-Nada bueno… Sayonara, tengo que irme.

Kyuubi subio hasta el balcon y desde ahí lo miraba en silencio a corta distancia.

Un leve rubor cubrio sus mejillas.

-Sal de ahí, si no quieres morir.

La arena de Gaara se agitaba violentamente cerca de Kyuubi.

-¡Kuso¿Acaso sabe que estoy aquí?

**Continuara…**

**¿Que opinan? dejenme un review y haganmelo saber, see ya!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 5 Un ángel Pervertido**

**Gomen, tarde en actualizar, pero mi inspiración regreso y de buen humor, aquí les dejo el sig. Capi, Por favor dejen Reviews! Quiero saber que opinan.**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

-¿Por qué tus labios saben a sangre dobe?

-Es una larga Historia… pero primero debemos ir con Tsunade tengo algo importante que decirle sobre Kyuubi.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Sasuke no permitio que Naruto se levantara, Naruto se le quedo viendo un momento y sin una explicación aparente comenzó a llorar.

Sasuke beso con sumo cuidado cada lagrima que caía en el rostro del rubio, lo atrajo contra su cuerpo tratando de consolarlo y en voz suave susurro: _"No tienes porque llorar, todo estara bien, te lo prometo"_

Naruto se levanto la playera y le enseño a Sasuke que ya no estaba el sello.

-Kyuubi… se ha ido, no se si para siempre…aunque no lo creas, yo lo quería y Sasuke… Me duele mucho…

La voz del rubio se corto totalmente, Sasuke trato de entender porque ese estupido demonio era importante para el, y luego después de repetirse que cualquiera que fuera importante para el rubio lo sería para el, coloco sus manos en el lugar donde estaba el corazón de Naruto.

El kitsune le miro extrañado, ¿Qué haces Sasuke?

Sasuke le sonrio tiernamente, solo trato de brindarle un poco de calor a tu corazón para que ya no te duela.

Naruto se avalanzo sobre Sasuke ilusionado porque el vengador era muy tierno con el y Naruto quedo sobre Sasuke.

Empezaron a acariciarse suavemente, sintiendo el delicioso rozar de su piel, las calidas sensaciones que brindaban sus manos y los leves gemidos que hiban en aumento.

Pronto ambos estaban desnudos en el cuarto de Naruto, estaban sonrojados, Sasuke se comía con la mirada a Naruto.

Sasuke lanzó a Naruto en la cama con algo de brusquedad haciendo que este se asustara, el rubio tomo una de sus sabanas blancas y cubrio su desnudez, se coloco hasta el fondo de la cama, en su mirada se podía ver el panico.

El Uchiha se percato del miedo de Naruto, seguramente era virgen, el ya no lo era y estaba acostumbrado a ser brusco, seguramente había hecho sentir a Naruto como si fuera una presa a punto de ser deborada.

-Lo siento murmuro el vengador, si tu lo deseas no haremos nada, no quiero hacerte sentir mal Naruto, solo quiero darte el mayor de los placeres, quiero que tu y yo toquemos el cielo juntos, porque yo no te deseo simplemente, te amo.

El rubio se quito la sabana, se sentía como un tonto por haber actuado tan infantil, se tumbo en la cama y con timidez separo sus piernas.

Sasuke se dirigio al miembro de Naruto, empezo a lamerlo y deborarlo con gula haciendo que el rubio empezara a arquearse al sentir las oleadas de placer.

El Uchiha se detuvo por un momento, haciendo que el rubio descansara de su agitación.

-Sasuke…Más Por favor…

El vengador con una sonrisa en sus labios empezó a mordisquear suavemente las tetillas de Naruto haciendo que este se quejara por el dolor por momentos y gimiera entrecortadamente a la vez.

Sasuke empezo a lamer la entrada de naruto y después metio su miembro con brusquedad haciendo que Naruto se aferrara a las sabanas y gritara de dolor.

Las lagrimas cubrian el rostro del kitsune, Sasuke apenado lamio sus lagrimas y beso apasionadamente al rubio haciendo que se olvidara momentaniamente del dolor.

Con suavidad el Uchia empezo a moverse, al poco tiempo Naruto ya se había acostumbrado y empezaba disfrutar el frenetico movimiento de su koi.

-Ahhhhhhhh…. Naruto, estas estrecho, me gustas tanto.

-Sasuke…Ahhhhh,Mmmmmmm, ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

Al fin llegaron al preciado orgasmo, sudorosos y cansados se quedaron durmiendo acurrucados disfrutando del calor mutuo que sus cuerpos les brindaban.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

-Sal de ahí, si no quieres morir.

La arena de Gaara se agitaba violentamente cerca de Kyuubi.

-¡Kuso! ¿Acaso sabe que estoy aquí?

El pelirrojo paso delante de Kyuubi sin que este se diera cuenta de su presencia, al parecer aunque era invisible para los ojos del Kazekage podía sentir su presencia.

Kyuubi miraba fijamente los ojos de Gaara, nuevamente empezaba a sonrojarse.

-Te dije que no era nada, ¿Estas seguro que escuchaste una voz Shukaku?

-_Sí, hay alguien aquí cerca, siento que alguien nos esta observando._

El pelirrojo se concentro buscando chakra pero no encontro nada, nego con la cabeza, el Tanuki se había vuelto muy paranoico últimamente.

El kazekage desapareció en el interior de la habitación, dejando confundido a Kyuubi, ¿Debía seguirlo a todas partes?

Kyuubi entro a la habitación de Gaara, era una habitación sencilla, solo tenía lo necesario, de pronto escucho el sonido de la ducha, Gaara debía estarse bañando.

El pelirrojo se estaba bañando con la puerta abierta dando sin querer un tremendo espectáculo a Kyuubi.

-Kuso…si tuviera sangre en la nariz, ya hubiera muerto desangrado…Argh! odio admitirlo, pero es tan sexy.

El pelirrojo jabonaba todo su cuerpo con esmero, cuando llego a cierta parte Kyuubi esbozo una sonrisita y penso: Mataría ahora por ser ese jabon.

Cuando termino de bañarse, Kyuubi pensó que seguramente se iría a dormir, pero para su sorpresa el pelirrojo salio de la habitación a paso acelerado, su semblante mostraba que algo lo estaba perturbando.

Lo que Kyuubi escucho lo sorprendió a sobremanera.

-Sangre, necesito sangre…

**Continuara…**

**¿Les gusto el Capi, les aburrio, lo odiaron? Expresense y dejenme un review. See ya!**


End file.
